The ultimate goal of an Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADC) is to promote innovative research on dementia and its treatments while ensuring that patients and caregivers become the beneficiaries of resultant advances. An effective Administrative Core is essential for transforming these goals into accomplishments. To this end, the Administrative Core of the Northwestern ADC will be guided by the following specific aims: 1) Lead the day-to-day running of the ADC and promote "centerness" so that ADC components function cohesively and leverage dementia-related activities throughout Northwestern University. 3) Maximize the utilization of ADC resources to fit local and national priorities. 2) Facilitate interactions with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), national consortia such as ADNI and ADCS, the Alzheimer's Association, and relevant agencies within the City of Chicago and State of Illinois. 3) Encourage innovative pilot projects, coordinate their review, and monitor the progress of those that receive ADC funding. To fulfill its specific aims, the Administrative Core will oversee the finances of the parent NIA P30 and of additional contracts related to multi-center collaborations and clinical trials. It will be responsible for timely progress reports related to these activities as well as the organization of the yearly External Advisory Committee (EAC) meeting. An equally important role will be to insure that the ADC as a whole meets all IRB and HIPAA requirements and that it is in compliance with NIH policies for human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, data and sample sharing and financial policy. The Administrative Core is also responsible for coordinating the interactions of the ADC with NIA, other NIH components, other ADCs, and relevant agencies at the national, state and local levels. Within Northwestern University, the Administrative Core will advocate the allocation of additional faculty, space and financial resources to dementia research.